The Depths of my Sorrows
by chick-a-tee-in-ur-face
Summary: A little fic about Amy. Will losing the love of her life finally push Amy over the edge? On top of everything else that is?
1. Prologue

~ * The Depths of my Sorrows * ~ By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-SAILORMOON-ETC.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'm sorry Amy." His voice was soothing. There was definitely a sign that he was upset. Something sympathetic in the way he was looking at her. "There was nothing we could do." His face expressed no emotion but his eyes. They always betrayed him when he tried to hide what he was feeling. She looked down at the floor studying the carpet. She didn't want him to see her cry. Maybe it had something to do with him knowing her since she was a baby. He worked along side her mother and they had built a strong professional and personal friendship. He was a father model for her when she was younger and she still considered him to be that. Maybe that was why she knew she could trust him when she found out about her problem. She couldn't, she wouldn't tell her mother.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Amy said choking at the words. She didn't want to be there right at that moment. She wanted to be somewhere else. She could feel the tears on the verge of outbreak. "I think I should go now." She got up to leave and fell back on the chair. Her legs trebled under the weight of her body which seemed to be as heavy as her heart. She tried again, but this time she managed to hold herself up. She looked at him, her eyes shiny from unshed tears. He nodded his head in understanding. She gave him a bleak smile with no emotion behind it and walked out of his office.  
  
Amy hadn't gotten very far when she collapsed to the floor. Her mind was whirling, her eyes were blank. She was going to be sick. And soon. She knew a shortcut to the bathroom. Only problem was, it was past her mother's office. I'll have to take that chance, she thought grimly. She made it past the open door to her mum's office safely and practically ran the rest of the way. Finding an empty convenience room she threw up her lunch. She leaned against the bathroom door and burst into tears. She didn't hear nor see the person walk into the bathroom giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Amy?" Her head shot around at the sound of his voice. Her bloodshot eyes wide with shock. They just stared into each others eyes. Finally he asked, "What are you doing? Are you sick? Amy?" He crouched down to look at her face. She tried to look away but those eyes were so demanding. "What's wrong? Tell me." He shook her shoulders gently. Amy's lip trembled and she burst into tears again. She felt so cold. Part of her was missing, she could tell, she could feel it. She just didn't know how she was going to handle it. She felt him wrap his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. Amy wept until she fainted in his arms.  
  
AN: I think I lack inspiration, or maybe imagination, could it be motivation, or worse, all of the above. U people can't let me hang here. REVIEW please. I swear I have never gotten on my knees to grovel for anything before but please REVIEW.  
  
Thanks ^_^ like my motto says.smile now 


	2. Chapter One

The Depths of my Sorrows By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SAILOR MOON  
  
AN: Thank you Amy fans who gave me a review. I was really happy. Sorry for late posting. It's kinda difficult to post a story up when you can't find your file, or when you accidentally deleted it so you have to start again. Ok, on with the show...hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy's eyelids fluttered open. Her aqua eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Looking around the unfamiliar room, 'where am I?' she asked herself. She studied her surroundings. Besides the bed, there was a door leading to the bathroom at the other end of the room. A table at the corner held a big teddy bear with a crooked grin holding a card with something written on it in one paw and a daffodil in the other. She squinted to see what was written on the card but couldn't make out the words and gave up. The whole room was white. The curtains, the walls. Everything. The sun seeping in the window on her left reflected of the walls making the room brighter, blinding her. At that moment, a thought crossed her mind, "Am I dead?" She didn't realize she had said that aloud until someone at her side spoke up.  
  
"No." The familiar voice soothed her, calmed down her fears. "You're not dead." Turning her head she stared into the blue eyes of a man set in his rough features. His chocolate colored hair was all over the place, his clothes were rumpled. Amy flashed him a weak smile which he didn't return. He looked pale; his expression had a worried look in them. He picked up one of her limp hands and held it in his. Squeezing it to reassure him she was alright brought a smile to his sad face; just as quickly as the smile had come it was replaced with a stern expression. "I thought I lost you Ames." His voice was gentle and meaningful. "You were out cold for three days. The doctor said-he said." his voice trailed off. The stains on his cheek gave him away. He had been crying. His eyelids drooped wanting sleep, his unshaven face made him look older than he really was. "I thought I'd lose you Amy."  
  
Fear flashed through Amy's mind. 'He knows. Oh my gosh, he knows.' She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. To no avail tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so vulnerable at that moment. Her companion stroked her hand. 'I'm going to be sick,' quickly she got out of bed stumbling a little; she was held down by two strong hands. Looking up, she pleaded with him. "Please Daniel." Her sadness overwhelmed him. Letting go he watched as she made a dash for the convenience room.  
  
Again Amy found herself bending over an open toilet throwing up water, as she had not eaten for days. Red spots spewed from her mouth dissolving in the water. She stared at it making its way until it looked like red liquid. Using the sleeve of the hospital gown she was wearing she wiped her mouth carefully afraid of what she might see. There were red stains on the cuff of her sleeve. 'Blood.' Amy was shocked, her mind stopped working as she looked intently at the blood stain on her sleeve to the blood that had covered every inch of the toilet water. She felt like fainting again.  
  
"Amy." Daniel was waiting patiently outside the door. Amy had been in the bathroom for a very long time and he was getting worried. "Amy. Are you okay?" He heard the toilet flush and the lock on the door open. Amy came out, her head bent. She looked into his face; her own covered with fresh tearstains. Moving forward she collapsed into his arms. She felt weak. She let him carry her back to the bed and tuck her in. Making sure she hid the sleeve with the bloodstain, she used her other hand and stroked Daniel's face. With a firm voice she could muster up, she told him, "I want you to go home." She didn't really want to be left alone but she couldn't be selfish. It was bad enough he neglected his own health to stay by her side the three days she was sleeping. "Go home and freshen up. I'll be alright." She knew she didn't sound very convincing. "There are very qualified doctors who can look after me. You need your rest."  
  
That was Amy for you. Even when she's sick she only thought about him. Not about herself. That's one of the many reasons why he loved her. Daniel smiled holding her hand near her face. Her touch made him tingle. Bringing her hand near his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. He did not know that simple touch was sending shivers down her spine, making her heart pound faster. Making her look at him in the adoring way that made him blush. Standing up, he bid his farewell and told her he would be back later to check on her.  
  
Alone, Amy slid back under the covers. She started thinking about Daniel. She missed him already and he had only been gone for a few minutes. Still, the warmth that was around him had gone when he closed the door. The room was now cold. She unconsciously brought her arm around to tuck the covers firmly under her. Then she saw it. The blood on the sleeve. Flashbacks of what occurred in the bathroom flooded her mind giving her a headache. Tears sprang to her eyes, stinging her. Quietly she wept until she fell asleep.  
  
If she had been awake for a moment longer she would have seen the door of the room she was currently occupying open. She would have seen the man with his chocolate hair combed back neatly, his blue eyes look into the room and fall upon her serene face. She would have seen the way he studied her sleeping form under the covers of the blanket before closing the door and returning to the main lobby of Tokyo Hospital.  
  
"Excuse me." He asked the lady behind the reception table. "I'm looking for Daniel (surname). I was told I could find him in room 905 but he isn't there."  
  
The lady looked up, tearing her gaze away from the computer in front of her. "Are you a friend of the family?" she asked in her monotonous voice.  
  
"Family. I'm his brother. My names Greg (surname)." Greg tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk surface waiting, a bored expression on his face. The receptionist was looking up some information on the computer and then picking up the phone started dialing. He kept tapping the desk as she conversed silently to the receiver at the other end. Soon she placed the phone back on its cradle and looked up at him, emotionless as she ran through the routine she was so use to by now.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. (surname) but your brother was seen leaving the hospital a few minutes ago. Try again later. I'm sure he'll be back to see his girlfriend."  
  
Greg cocked an eyebrow at this. "His girlfriend?"  
  
The receptionist was the one who looked bored now. "Yes, the miss occupying room 905 is his girlfriend."  
  
Greg's interest had just peaked. "Are you sure?" He was pushing her patience and he knew it, but he needed to know. Why though completely puzzled him. He remembered the pretty woman who was quietly sleeping in the room.  
  
"Yes." Her voice had gone slightly cold as did her eyes. "When she was admitted he claimed to be his boyfriend."  
  
Nodding his head Greg smiled, deep in thought. "Well, can you at least give me his home address?"  
  
"Sorry sir, hospital confidentiality. We're not aloud to give that kind of information out. To anyone." Her voice was crisp but polite.  
  
"Thank you." With that Greg left the hospital walking slowly across the car park to his car.  
  
The receptionist watched him closely as he left the building shaking her head. She muttered something under her breath before going back to work.  
  
AN: Well, I know it's short, but did you like it? Review if you did and review if you didn't ^_^. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Depths of my Sorrows By Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face  
  
AN: Soz 4 l8 upd8.....I was 'unavailable' 4 a while.....I hope u like dis chap......it was a quick 1 so I cud post something up......REVIEW PLLZZ......or something.....tell me wat u think.....or wateva.....READ N REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Again I repeat, I do NOT own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the car Daniel kept thinking about her. Amy. The thought of her always made him feel better. The thought of being by her side for the rest of eternity brought a smile to his face. He patted his chest pocket just to feel if it was still in there. Yes. The box was still there. It would be his gift to her to show his affections. She was his life.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"  
  
Daniel looked up to see a middle aged woman dressed neatly smiling at him. She had that knowing look, like she knew why he was there.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a ring."  
  
"I see. Well, we have a selection of engagement rings here on display..."  
  
"No. It's a specific ring." The lady nodded understandingly.  
  
"I was here the other day with my girlfriend...she had her eye on a ring...it had pearls set around the diamond." Daniel searched his mind trying to think of how he could better describe the ring Amy had set her heart on. "It was on display for a while, it was a 22carat diamond ring."  
  
"Ahh yes. That was a very popular ring amongst our customers."  
  
Daniel smiled in relief. "So you still have the ring."  
  
"I'm very sorry sir, but the last ring was sold a few days ago. We're still awaiting for the new shipment to arrive."  
  
Daniel was down hearted by this news. "Do you know when the shipment will be arriving?"  
  
"Tuesday fortnight sir."  
  
"I can't wait that long."  
  
"Well we do have a certain ring your girlfriend may like. It has not been displayed to the public yet."  
  
"Can I see it please."  
  
"Of course, one moment." While the lady was at the back picking up the ring Daniel could kick himself for leaving this so late. He doubted very much the ring she had to show him would be any better then the one Amy wanted. He only asked to see it to be polite.  
  
"Here it is sir."  
  
She showed Daniel the ring. The diamond was set in a silver ring, it had some aquamarine gems encrusted down the side that looked like raindrops...The stone looked like mercury when it was put up to the light and at the right angle the gems could have been mistaken as actual tears. It was perfect. More so than the last.  
  
"It's a little more expensive sir, but it is a new design and this is the only ring of it's kind."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
The lady smiled at him. "Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman. I'll have this wrapped up for you sir."  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
The cost of the ring almost gave him a heart attack but it would be worth it. He wanted to ask her at the hospital but didn't think it was time. He wanted it to be perfect. He was a little overwhelmed at the hospital when he found out about her condition. She didn't know it yet, but she was going to make him the happiest man alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Greg sat in the coffee shop silently drinking his cappuccino. He was thinking about his brother and the girl in the hospital room. It didn't matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"Oh my lord, Greg. Is that you?"  
  
Greg had to close his eyes. He remembered that high pitched voice that belonged to Mina (surname).  
  
"Mina, hi. You're looking good today. How have you been?" The next thing Greg knew she slapped him across the face. "You have a nerve asking me that. I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again."  
  
"Mina please try to understand..."  
  
"I have Greg. I've been trying for the last 6 years. You made a commitment to me. You promised me you'll go through with the plan, all the way to the end. I should have known you'd pull a stunt like that. How could you do that to me? In front of my friends, my family."  
  
"Mina you're making a scene. Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
"I'm making a scene." Mina cried out in disbelief, "No Greg, I made a scene 6 years ago when you left me alone at the altar. I made a lovely picturesque scene crying with my make up running all over my face. That was a scene Greg, but oh that's right. You wouldn't know because you didn't even show up to our wedding."  
  
"Mina I already apologized about that..."  
  
"Yes, 2 years later. You left without a word and then I get a postcard from you 2 freaking years later saying 'sorry I missed the wedding. I just couldn't go through with it'. My mother told me you were bad to the bone. But did I listen? No. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I had faith in you."  
  
"Mina I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses any more Greg. You're 6 years too late. Good bye Greg." Mina left the coffee shop half angry, half crying. Seeing Greg again brought back a lot of memories. She had been trying to get over him in the last 6 years, and when she thought she finally was, he had to show up in town again. Just seeing him sitting there drinking his coffee had touched her heart. She walked quickly out of the coffee shop without looking back. She had to get away from there as fast as she could. She didn't know what she would do if she ever saw Greg again, but she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. She never could.  
  
Greg was stunned. His hand over the cheek she had slapped. Looking around the coffee shop he saw people staring at him, half pitying him, half sneering. He turned his attention back to the young beauty that had walked out of the room. He watched her walk forward without even a glance. Her blonde shoulder length hair he remembered had grown down to her waist. Still slim, and as beautiful as he remembered. As she disappeared Greg paid for his cappuccino and decided it was time to pay his brother a visit.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy stood under the shower letting the warm water relax her. She had seen her doctor earlier that morning and she was allowed to leave the hospital the next day. She had felt a little claustrophobic staying in the room the last couple of days. Making sure to wash her hair, she didn't hear some one knocking on the door. She didn't hear the door opening and closing behind her. Wrapping herself in a towel, she entered her room heading towards her closet. Daniel had been kind enough to bring her some comfortable clothes to stay in the other day. Just as she was unwrapping her towel she heard a little cough behind. Whirling around she noticed someone was in the room with her.  
  
Smiling she ran over to the person giving him a hug. "Daniel, I missed you so much."  
  
Letting go she stared into a confused pair of brown eyes. "You don't miss me." Amy pouted playing a little. Realization dawned onto the person who Amy was hugging. 'He never told her' he thought. 'That man never told her about me'.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, you have not been informed."  
  
Amy let go. She didn't know what game Daniel was playing but whatever it was, she didn't like it.  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
"Daniel is my brother miss." He stared into her shocked blue eyes and continued. "My twin brother."  
  
AN: Ok, it was a little hmmmmm.........n/m.........read n review plz. 10x ^_^. 


	4. NOTE

HI Soz, dis is da 1st chance I got 2 actually put something up.let me explain. My big sis took da com with her 2 uni and I couldn't get on the net 4 like ages. My skewl don't have fanfic coz they restricted it so yeah..my bro doesn't even have da net. Iam staying with my sis 4 da hols and using the uni coms so pls 4give me. I will try 2 upd8 as soon as I can, not 2 nite.it's la8 n I don't have ne files cos my lil bro messed up our com, da 1 my sis has here and all, ALL, my files were deleted.*pout* Pls, b gentle. Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face 


	5. Chapter Three

**_~ The Depths of my Sorrows ~_**

Chick-a-tee-in-ur-face

**Disclaimer:** SM and all characters affiliated to this show does not, I repeat DOES NOT belong to me.

Chapter Three

Daniel fixed his tie, straightening it, then stepped back to see his reflection in the full length mirror. His hair neatly combed back, his black dress pants ironed and pressed, his dress shirt was the exact same shade of his eyes, his jacket had in his single pocket a neatly folded handkerchief with a single white rose sitting in the centre. He smiled at his reflection. Picking up the box he slipped it into his pant pocket before grabbing the keys. She was being released today and he was going to surprise her. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Greg felt a little nervous, the atmosphere in the room was heavy with tension and the way the lady in front of him kept glaring at him one minute then shrinking away the next as if she were scared of him was a little perturbing.

"Daniel never told me about you." She finally said breaking the silence. She couldn't believe that the man who stood in front of her was not the man she loved and adored but he was the exact identical right down to the dimple in his left cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't realise."

"No, that's okay. We uh...we had a little uh...well let's just say we parted in bad terms." Greg stared at her intensely. He could see her long slender legs uncovered under the towel which was still wrapped around her small petite yet graciously voluptuous curves. Her short hair dampened hung in natural curves shaping her round face.

Amy flushed as she saw him study her realising she was still in a towel. Her fingers tightened its hold then abruptly she asked him to leave. "I'm really in a hurry... I'm leaving today to meet Daniel." Her face lightened at the thought of him, her eyes sparkled, her smile genuine. Greg felt a small tug at his heart. 

"I'm sorry to be parting company with you so soon...uh?"

"Amy. Amy Anderson." She replied smiling. 'His just as charming as Daniel' she mused quietly to herself.

"Well, Miss Anderson..."

"Amy, please."

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a slight bow and departed from her room a little disappointed to leave without accomplishing further. 

Amy closed the door behind him making sure it was lock. Leaning her head against the door she breathed deeply. Her heart thumped an even rhythm. Looking at Greg brought emotions she only ever felt for Daniel. That was not good. 

She found in her wardrobe a lovely turquoise dress hanging on it's coat hanger. Amy gasped at it's loveliness. Gently she took it out and looked at it, then quickly putting it on, struggling to tie her bodice she admired herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly. It shimmered like raindrops and looked natural on her when she moved. Her front bodice was cut low revealing a fair amount of her chest. Her sleeves were transparent with small openings running from her shoulder to her elbow. Her skirt fell loosely reaching her mid thigh. She was pleased. She put on light make up and did her hair carefully. She had a feeling that today was going to be special and she wanted to look the part. When she picked up her small pocket mirror a rippling a pain ran through her body. She doubled over gasping for breath clutching her side letting the mirror slip from her fingers.

CRASH!!!

Her eyes widened in horror as the pain receded and the small shards of glass lay scattered all over the bathroom tile floor. _7 years bad luck_... A memory popped in her mind. She could picture her grandmother telling her that it was a bad omen for someone to break a mirror. It was seven years bad luck, but all that was just superstitious stuff old people tell children to scare them. That was what she thought until..._No!_

"No!" Her hands shaking uncontrollably, her lip trembling. A dark shadow hovered over her heart; she didn't know what to make of it. She cleaned up the mess and packed her things eager to leave the dreaded place.

* * *

Greg left her room more flustered then before. Not only did he feel something for the girl but he still had not yet spoken or rather seen Daniel since his arrival. He needed to discuss their inheritance with him but he seems to elude him everywhere he went. Sighing he dropped his gaze to the tile floor when an image of blue eyes stared back at him. The bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was just rounding a corner when he bumped into a nurse.

"Excuse me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Greg?" She said this softly, her voice barely audible.

Greg gave an inward groan as he recognised the owner of the voice. "Hi, Rei. It's been a long time." He flashed her a smile which brought a blush to her cheeks, then as if remembering something a fire burned in her violet eyes, her face slowly turned red with anger. The next thing he knew..._SLAP!_

"How dare you." She hissed, angrily brushing back her raven bangs which fell over her eyes. "And what are you doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again..."

"Rei please." Greg said more calmly taking her shoulders.

Rei squirmed in his arms breaking free from his grip, "Don't you dare touch me Greg. Never again. I can't believe I was such a fool to trust you. I believed I was the only girl in your life. I guess I was wrong. You used me."

"I would never use you Rei, you know that." Greg said, hurt that she would think so little of him.

"No," she snapped poking him at his chest with her index finger. "Then what was I? Your mistress on the sideline? Someone you would come to when you... When you felt like it." She screeched.

"No, I..."

"That's enough, six years ago I thought you were going to propose then you... you disappeared. Later I find on the front page of every paper that you were engaged to a Mina (surname) and was going to marry her only to leave her at the altar. What are you supposed to make of that Greg."

Greg said nothing but looked at her. Rei was still beautiful he had to admit. He was going to tell her about the engagement but it never came up.

Reis face softened and her tone came to a whisper. "I suppose I should be glad that was not me at the altar but I never heard from you not for four years. You sent me a post card, all it said was 'Sorry I missed our dinner date. I'll make it up to you one day'." Looking at Greg all the feelings she had felt for him resurfaced, feelings that only he could evoke from her, looking down. "Mother said you were a player to the bone, but I didn't care. You made me feel special. If I had the chance I'd do it all over again just to be with you." She gave him a defeated smile, "But I already have a boyfriend, and we're engaged." She showed him the ring on her left ring finger. It was a silver band with a 22 carat diamond in the centre with small pearls set around it. It was beautiful, simple but beautiful. It had an elegance to it.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile, "Congratulations, may your lives together be happy and prosperous."

Rei returned the smile looking up at him, "Thank you."

"I have to go now Rei, but maybe one day we'll catch up on things." Giving her a quick peck on both her cheeks he strode of heading for the main lobby.

Rei watched him leave her heart sinking, "Bye Greg." She whispered softly.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark when Daniel pulled up at the front of the hospital. He looked at his watch....3...2...1..._BANG! _He looked up at the sky and smiled. _Right on cue._ One firework after another erupted into the velvety sky, a colourful array of light. He stood in the middle of a small clearing at the car park, looking up at the window he knew belonged to her. He saw her small head look out the window and could only guess from the way her hand suddenly flew to her mouth that she was surprised. She looked down at him, he was already on one knee and holding a box out, the light reflected of the object inside, for the firework display he had asked to spell out something for him. Each bang brought a different letter into view and stayed amongst the stars. He smiled as she nodded her head vigorously then she diappeared from view. 

Across the road he saw a figure stop in front of a car. His face showed no emotion as he watched like every other spectator the firework display. Daniel's smile turned grim as he saw his mirror reflection standing there. _What is he doing here?_ Then the sound of a door bursting open caught his attention for there in the turquoise dress he had purchased for her stood the love of his life. His other half. Shimmering in her dress, a light glowed from around her, a smile on her beautiful face. Daniel heard gasps from near spectators as she slowly walked to the edge of the road which separated them.

"Yes." She said her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Yes Daniel (surname). I will marry you." As she said these last words the last of the letters was sent roaring into the depths of the sky. 

_Amy Anderson, will you marry me?_

Daniel's face brightened. At that moment it was just the two of them. Alone in their own little world. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He jogged across the road, his face glued to hers, his eyes only seeing her and as he reached out to her she saw her eyes widen, her arms flailing, her mouth opening to scream but no words came from them. Suddenly a bright light was flashing at him, a horn beeping loudly. Everythng seemed to drown him, movements seemed slow, sound could not be heard but he felt it. The pain. The agonising ache as a car hit him in full force. The pain when he smashed into the windshield and rolled of the car landing with a thump on the pavement. His senses were numb, he couldn't feel his legs. He felt his ribs crack. He lay still, he could hear the screams, the pitter patter of footsteps, the gasps as shouts of people ordering other people. He felt his hands were empty...the ring was gone. At that moment he saw her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daniel...daniel..." She choked, her eyes becoming blurry. "Daniel..."

AN: I hope you like this chap...it's a bit I don't know...what do you think? Read and Review....oh and sorry about all this (surname) thing but I can't seem to think what they are and I don't know if I should just make it up.


End file.
